It's All Coming Back
by Neonette
Summary: Sequel to BitterSweet. Obi-Wan is older and now has Anakin as his adolescent side-kick in a new story of romance and quick witted characters. Andra has flickered back into Obi-Wan's life. Engaged to a prince, she is in desperate need of help.


It's All Coming Back

It's All Coming Back

(Sequel to Bittersweet)

By Neonette

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to my previously authored story entitled "Bittersweet" (which may be found in my author profile). I do not own any characters except for Andra and Benny. Some of this story may make better sense if you have read "Bittersweet", which I obviously encourage you to read if you have not done so already. As always, feedback and questions are greatly appreciated (even if they are negative). Enjoy!

It was a sunny afternoon in the bustling city of Coruscant. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker were enjoying a light lunch in one of the city's many diners. The pair had been together for several years now as master and padawan and had settled into a comfortable working relationship. Anakin was sixteen now and was coming into his own as a fine Jedi…albeit a bit headstrong and rash, but what good Jedi wasn't at his age?

Obi-Wan was enjoying his usual brazben tart with cream sauce while Anakin chomped down on a sandwich. The young man eyed his master with a certain degree of disgust as he watched his master nibble at the tart.

"How can you eat those things, master?" Anakin finally asked.

"Brazben is a very secret and sophisticated taste for only those true of heart," Obi-Wan smiled back at his padawan.

"I think someone must have taken a light saber to your tongue at a young age and singed off your taste buds," Anakin joked back to him.

"Oh! Turn it up! Turn it up!" a skinny green Twilek cried to the cook about the news brief on the holoscreen. Obi-Wan glanced over and sensed something familiar about the squealing Twilek. As the volume increased on the holoscreen, he quickly remembered why.

"Up and coming corporate mogul, Prince Nyrad of the Elrood Sector, has proudly unveiled the newest location of his multimillion dollar business Star Tours. Star Tours was developed as a safe public transportation system within the Elrood sector due to an infestation of space pirates for many years. Nyrad, while often called vain and brash in his youth, has worked closely with the senate for several years now to clean up his sector and rebuild the luxury businesses his father and grandfather once operated. At the unveiling of the newest Star Tours depot, located right here in the heart of Coruscant, were proud Prince Nyrad, his glowing fiancé, Andra Landrick, Consort General for the Elrood Sector, and her young son. In other news…"

"Can you believe it Turi? Andy's going to marry a prince! It's a good thing too, now that she has that little boy to take care of. I always knew she'd be alright," the skinny green Twilek said to the cook as he wiped come plates clean.

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his Brazben tart. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from the holoscreen. Every muscle in his body tensed and breathing became difficult. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was, but he knew that he didn't like it or the man that Andra was reported to be marrying.

"Master?" Anakin asked, waving a hand in front of Obi-Wan's face, "Master, are you ok?"

Obi-Wan darted his eyes over to Anakin. The new scene seemed to relax the grip his emotions held on his throat and he breathed deeply. He assumed his face must have been turning red based on the odd look his apprentice was giving him. Obi-Wan blinked twice before responding.

"I'm fine," he replied curtly.

"Don't you know that woman on the holoscreen? Andra?," Anakin asked casually as he took another bit of his sandwich, "Isn't she the one with the kid who has the weird name?"

"Oh, I wasn't really paying that close attention to the newscast," Obi-Wan responded as he fiddled with what was left of his Brazben tart. 'Anakin's head is like a computer!' he thought, 'He only met Andra once for two minutes and he's able to recall her name and face? He was only eleven then!'

"Master?" Anakin asked again, taking another large bite, "How did you come to know her? I mean, you only talked for a couple of minutes, and we've never seen her since."

"Oh, she was helping Qui-Gon and I several years ago. It was something about the Temple's sewers criss-crossing through a neighborhood, and she happened to live in that particular neighborhood," Obi-Wan responded hurriedly. He really didn't want to start thinking about Andra now, not until he could get somewhere quiet where he could rationally think about his feelings.

"And what's the real story?" Anakin pressed. This time he smiled as he took the last bite of his sandwich. Obi-Wan glared at his padawan and refused to answer. They went back and forth like this all the way back to the Temple. Obi-Wan's patience was running very thin as they reached the inside of the Temple.

"You know you'll tell me eventually," Anakin laughed as his master became more annoyed by the second.

"I think that we would be much better suited with a session of meditation," Obi-Wan firmly stated.

Anakin's jaw dropped and let a very disappointed moan escape. "But master! We were going to have a lightsaber training session!"

"And now we're going to meditate," Obi-Wan assured him, "Follow me. I know an especially relaxing place."

Anakin glared at his master with a slight pout to his lips. He hadn't expected Obi-Wan to react so harshly. He only wanted to know what was upsetting him. Obi-Wan could be so serious sometimes; it was a constant point of conflict between them. Anakin knew that his master was bothered about Andra marrying Prince Nyrad, and he just wanted to know why.

Author's note: Let me know what you thought of this first chapter! If you read BitterSweet, let me know if this seems to fit the flow of the story. If you're a new reader, your feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
